


The days in which I cry

by TobiasTheNinja



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Death, Other, Suicide, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasTheNinja/pseuds/TobiasTheNinja
Summary: Henlo these are just my angst work. I write them when i feel sad.





	The days in which I cry

As he stared at rope, tears welled in his eyes. Memories flashed through unseen eyes. Forest air used to calm, but not anymore. He tried to blink away the tears, but more came back. He shook his head and told himself he had to hurry. Tonight was finally the night.

 

He grabbed the stool, and prepped the noose. The branch seemed sturdy enough. Although, he still had plans for if it broke. He looked at the forest around him; it was beautiful. He hoped that no one would find him here- not yet, at least. He knew his friend would find him. She always looked for him.

 

Finally, he stepped on the stool. The noose at perfect level. He put it around his neck and pulled it close. As difficult this was, he kicked the chair away. He didn't try to struggle, and accepted death with open arms. He wanted a quick death, and struggling would make it worse.

 

And so, the note rustled in the faint breeze. The words pour off the page as he began to hang idly. It wasn't long before his only friend came by. Tears fell down her face as she witnessed his lifeless body. A mouth painted on his face as an everlasting smile. She tried not to look at him, inadvertently found the. She was hesitant to read it, but she put a brave face on.

 

_I'm truly sorry for this, but it had to be done eventually. Nothing went right and this was the solution; I never felt a mothers love, for mine was never there for me. I never bonded with my dad, for his work kept him away. I never had a day of peace, for my bullies would always be waiting. Sadly, my older brother would fit that one._

_The only true friend I have ever had, was **\----**  who was there when others weren't. I'm sorry **\----**. I hope you end up forgiving me, but this was the only way it could end_


End file.
